


Downtime

by peskylilcritter



Series: Sketch, reporting for duty [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Sketch takes advantage of the recent quiet to go check out the rec room.





	

When Kenobi walks into the rec room wearing full armor, helmet under one arm, he gets a few long looks and sideways glances but no one comments and, more importantly, no one salutes.

Cody’s only half-watching him because Pin is better at this game than Cody had expected and he’s trying not to lose with too big a point difference.

Pin doesn’t seem to need to pay attention as closely (Bastard. Better than Cody is at this game and not even trying.) because when he spots Kenobi he shouts, “Sketch! Wanna play me when I’m done wiping the floor with Cody?”

Kenobi wanders over, eyebrows raised. “Only if you explain the rules to me first. I’ve never played this game before.”

Pin makes another point, and sends the ball back over the table too fast, making Cody fumble his return.

“Well,” Cody says, “now’s your chance, kid. I give up.” He hands Kenobi the paddle and steps back to observe.

Kenobi listens carefully to Pin’s explanation, asking questions here and there, and proceeds to quickly lose the first three games. It doesn’t seem to bother him; he keeps laughing at his own mistakes.

After the third game he insists on a quick break to grab something to drink and take off some of his armor.

He wins the next game, to Cody and Pin’s astonishment. Beginner’s luck, in Cody’s opinion, but still impressive. No one wins against Pin.


End file.
